


Shut Up Johnny Suh, I'm In Charge Here

by godaceyuta



Series: prompt generator ✧ [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Annoyed Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Crack, Creampie, From prompt generator, I SUCK AT TITLES SO BAD I HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ten has nipple piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaceyuta/pseuds/godaceyuta
Summary: Despite doing all his best for Ten to forgive him, the latter seems to be stubborn and just ignores his presence completely. Johnny thought that the last resort for his boyfriend to forgive him is to just give him the best night ever.Johnny grabs Ten by the wrist and pins him down the mattress. “My turn, babe.”“No. Fuck you, Johnny Seo.” Ten jerks Johnny’s right forearm and his boyfriend’s head almost hit the rail of their bed. Ten places his hands on Johnny’s chest, creeping all the way up to cup his face, bringing it closer to him and whispers, “I’m in charge here.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: prompt generator ✧ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821766
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Shut Up Johnny Suh, I'm In Charge Here

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with the lame smut. It's been 4 years since I last wrote one.

It has been several hours already since Johnny kept apologizing to Ten. He already did everything he can for his boyfriend to forgive him but the latter was just completely ignoring him, not even sparing him a glance once he got home. He just remembered that he’s supposed to be at home three hours after their

“Ten? I’m so sorry.” Johnny follows his angry boyfriend like a lost puppy. “Babe?”

How on earth did it slip on his mind that his boyfriend has prepared something for them just because he told him he just feels like doing so. It wasn’t an impulsive decision Ten made, he informed him about it a week ahead, like he has reminded Johnny several times during that week.

Ten would understand if his boss asked for an overtime and would send him a message but nah, he went outside with his friends and didn’t even text him.

“Ten?” Johnny’s arms slowly finds their way to wrap around Ten’s waist, checking if there’s a sign of protest, gladly there weren’t any. “I’m really sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

He tightens his hold on Ten and kisses the back of his head, his cheek and whispers in his ear, “I’ll make it up to you babe. I’ll make you feel good.”

Soft lips leaves Ten’s and finds its way on his tanned neck, a low moan escapes his lips. Ten’s fingers intertwines through Johnny’s hair, his back is pressed against his boyfriend’s warm body. Johnny sneaks his arms under Ten’s sweater, and caresses his soft and smooth skin.

“God, babe you smell so fucking good.”

“Hm…” Ten breathes, his hands on Johnny’s thighs. He slowly turns around and sits on his lap. He wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck, crashing their lips together.

“I like it when you do that.” Johnny smirks, his tongue traced Ten’s jaw line that sent shivers to his lover’s body. He tightens his arms around his slender waist and making their clothed erection press against each other. Johnny lets out a loud moan when he felt a hand squeeze his crotch, not caring whether the neighbors can hear their lustful moans. Ten’s arms find its way around the taller man’s neck and licks his lips. “You being hella rough.” He throws his head back at the pleasure he is feeling.

“Remove this.” Ten commands him, as he begins to unbutton Johnny’s shirt and tosses it somewhere around their room. He slides his hands over the broad chest, admiring how his boyfriend got a perfect body. Ten then rubbed their crotches together, feeling already how hard his boyfriend is. “Oh shit.” He slides his tongue between Johnny’s parted lips and makes swirling motions inside.

Ten is dominating the kiss, like he always does. However, Johnny doesn’t care. He likes it when his lover is leading the way, when Ten is in full control of him, when he initiates the kiss, dominates Johnny whenever he likes it. There’s just something about Ten being in control of him, it turns him on even more. Cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks, he bites down the younger man’s lower lip and captures his mouth again with hungry urgency.

“Oh God Ten…” Johnny moans against the kiss, groping his boyfriend’s round ass. He pulls away from their long and intoxicating kiss, both of them breathless. The elder man tries to change their positions so that he can hover above him but Ten pushes him first to make him lay down on his bed.

“Babe, fuck. Come on.” Johnny groans, feeling already impatient. It has been almost 3 weeks since they last had this.

“Eager already? Not yet bitch.” Ten whispers seductively and aggressively on his ear. He removes his shirt and presses his chest against Johnny’s, both of them still on their sweatpants. He just wants to tease his boyfriend a little more by rubbing their clothed erections together. The younger man throws his head back, biting his lips in pleasure as he rock his hips on Johnny’s crotch.

Ten sees the wet spot on his boyfriend’s sweatpants. “Look how wet I’ve made you.” He stops for a while and stands up to remove all his remaining clothes. Johnny was about to remove his sweatpants, but Ten beat him up to it. Ten immediately pull the waistband of his pants and roughly get rid of it.

“Calm down, tiger.” Johnny chuckles, slowly pushing off his boxers and brief and started stroking his aching cock. The sight of it made Ten grin and gives Johnny a teasing smile. He knows it drives Johnny crazy when he does that. He goes in between Johnny’s legs, he wraps his mouth around Johnny’s throbbing cock, taking all the way in. His head bobbing up and down, occasionally planting light kisses on the head of his boyfriend’s engorged flesh.

“Fuck… Ten…”

Ten hums while keeping an eye contact and strokes his cock. His other hand massages Johnny’s balls, giving it some light squeeze that send shivers on the other man’s body. Ten swirls his tongue around the tip, tasting the pre-cum coming out from his length.

Johnny breathes deeply looking at the man kneeling in front of him, eyes half lidded in pure and extreme pleasure. His cock is now covered with gleaming sheen of his boyfriend’s saliva. Ten sucked him even harder – feeling the tip of the cock hitting the back of his throat.

To Johnny, Ten giving him blowjobs is the best thing ever. It’s his ultimate kink. He reaches out his hand and brushes his boyfriend’s bangs that covers his eyes to see his face better.

“Hmm…” A muffled whimper pulsated on Johnny’s hard shaft.

Johnny grabs Ten by the waist and pins him down the mattress. “My turn, babe.”

“No. Fuck you, Johnny Seo.” Ten jerks Johnny’s right forearm and his boyfriend’s head almost hit the rail of their bed. Ten places his hands on Johnny’s chest, creeping all the way up to cup his face, bringing it closer to him and whispers, “I’m in charge here.”

Ten shoves down his tongue in Johnny’s throat, deepening their kiss, stroking his mouth to ecstasy as he grinds himself against Johnny’s bulge.

Johnny breaks away from the kiss first and stares at his boyfriend. “I’ll prepare you first.”

Ten opens their drawer of the nightstand beside their bed and grabs a lube. He pours a generous amount of lubricant on Johnny’s fingers and Johnny’s cock with it. He let out a soft whimper when Johnny inserted a finger, and then followed by another one. “Fuck.” Ten moans as Johnny inserted one last finger. Johnny took his time to prepare Ten to make sure he won’t get hurt.

“That’s enough.” says Ten. He lifts himself up while holding Johnny’s member, guiding it on its way to his puckered hole, gently lowering himself down to the hilt. He starts with a slow pace, letting himself adjust in the thickness of his lover’s thick shaft.

Ten clutches at his boyfriend’s shoulders for dear life, feeling his cock twitch inside him. “Oh shit.” A short, breathy laugh escapes Ten’s lips as the latter felt Johnny’s throbbing manhood hit his prostate. “That feels so fucking good.” Ten intertwines their fingers and slowly places them above Johnny’s head.

Johnny’s all the way inside. Ten smirks as he sees the expression of pleasure on his boyfriend’s face, mouth parted. “Do I make you feel good? Huh, Johnny?”

“Yes. Damn babe you look so beautiful.” Johnny captures Ten’s lips into a hot and wet kiss. Ten cups his boyfriend’s cheeks, gasping heavily, he bites Johnny’s lower plump lips. “Ten you look so ethereal.”

“Ahh… ah…” Ten moans, eyes slamming shut. His walls clenching around Johnny’s aching shaft. Johnny grips the hips of the man on top of him, lifts him up before slamming back inside Ten. He fastens his pace, and shoves his cock harder and deeper, hitting the sweet spot again inside Ten that made him shake in pleasure.

Ten grinds his hips back and forth, taking Johnny’s throbbing hardness deep into him. His legs starts to shake, waves of extreme pleasure run through Ten’s body like electric shock.

Johnny notices that Ten’s already moving slowly, probably the muscles of his thighs are already hurting from the strain of moving himself faster. He grabs Ten by the waist to roll them over. He wraps Ten’s legs as around his waist and kissed his forehead. “I’m going in.”

“Just go.” Ten pants, his body shaking in exhaustion.

Johnny aligns the head of his thick hardness with Ten’s slippery entrance and enters him in one swift motion.

“Oh goddamn it, Johnny!” Ten drags his nails along the lean muscles of his boyfriend’s back, leaving eight pink long scratches. He knows how painful those are, but he likes it when he does that, and he knows Johnny likes it too. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Shit, do that again Ten.” Johnny groaned in pain when he felt his nails digging on his naked skin. Ten does it again, scratching Johnny’s back like a cat.

Ten chuckles at the sight of Johnny’s reaction. His chuckles were suddenly interrupted when he gasped in pain and felt his boyfriend sucked a patch of skin on his chest. He has no idea how many hickeys Johnny was planning to give him because he felt him change places several times already.

It drives him even crazier when Johnny’s warm tongue flicks on his pierced nipple while his thumb plays with his other pierced nipple as well. Johnny captured Ten’s rose-tipped nub between his teeth, making the latter gasp so loud.

“Fuck. I’m so close.” Ten cries out, digging his nails deeper on Johnny’s back. They share one last kiss, Johnny’s tongue licking Ten lips and down his throat. Ten’s toes curl, his body trembles, his hole clenches around Johnny’s cock.

It took them one more minute to reach their climax. Ten goes first, he screams as he strokes himself, shaking and crying out in ecstasy, ribbons of cum came out on the tip of his cock, staining his bed sheets and his lover’s stomach. Johnny came inside him, just like what they both wanted to.

Johnny rolls over beside Ten in the bed. Both of them running out of breath. Johnny studied the man’s face beside him, propping up on an elbow and was about to kiss him on the lips once again, until Ten gets up and gather all his discarded clothes lying on the floor and begins to head out of their room.

“Babe?”

“I’ll be sleeping in the guest room.” Ten states with a blank expression, still catching his breath, leaving a naked and a dumbfounded Johnny on the bed.

Johnny was still recovering from the heavenly feeling of their post sex ecstasy but what Ten’s doing is confusing him. “Wait. Babe, wait for me.” Johnny blocks Ten’s way with a very confused look.

“Don’t follow me.” Ten points a finger at Johnny, giving him a warning look. “I still haven’t forgiven you, Johnny. Get out of my way.”

_Wait, what? All those for nothing? His boyfriend’s still mad at him?_

Ten was about to walk away, but the stubborn Johnny blocks his way again.

“Wait. Come on, Ten please.”

Ten smiles at him, eyes crinkling. His hands finds its way on his boyfriend’s face to brush his cheek, “If you follow me one more time, I’ll be angrier at you. Understood?”

Johnny opens his mouth to say something only to close it again since there is nothing he can think of what else to say. He just stares at Ten’s retreating figure along the hallway.

Johnny concludes that he’s a clown for thinking Ten isn’t already mad at him. He buries his face on his pillow and let out a muffled scream.

What a joke.

_e n d_

__

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it lmao. Comments are very much appreciated <33


End file.
